Darth Maul
Darth Maul is a Separatist Hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. His personal starship, the Scimitar, can be played in Starfighter Assault or Hero Starfighters. Overview A combination of fast slashes, dangerous abilities and incredible speed make Darth Maul the ultimate aggressive attacker. Players are advised to strike quickly and remain on the move, when picking this Sith Apprentice. On April 24, 2019, the Giants Above Kachirho Update saw Maul finally receive a block against lightsabers and blaster fire. Maul's first ability, Furious Throw, sees him hurl his lightsaber straight ahead of him, damaging all enemies it touches before it returns to his hand. Prior to the June 11th Patch, Maul threw his lightsaber vertically as opposed to the horizontal method he employs now. Maul's Furious Throw gives him a ranged attack that he can use to take out troublesome enemies form afar. Due to the precision it requires to be effective though, this ability should be reserved for times when Darth Maul is only facing one or a few enemy units. If he misses, he will have to wait for the ability to recharge before he can use it again. He is also defenseless when his lightsaber is in the air. With his second ability, Choke Hold, Maul chokes a few enemies at close range before sending them flying to the ground. This ability is limited to his immediate line of sight and its range is also limited, so it is advised that players position themselves wisely before using it. Maul will also be momentarily defenseless and unmoving when using this ability. However, if enemies lie within the range of this ability, its affect can be devastating. It is usually non-lethal on enemies with full health, but surviving units can be mowed down quickly with a Spin Attack or a Furious Throw. There is no limit to the number of enemies Darth Maul can choke, so it is possible to rack up a large number of Battle Points by using this ability in the right position. His third ability sees him enter into a high velocity lightsaber Spin Attack, cutting down enemies in his path as he leaps forward. This ability can be used in rapid succession at least two times before going into cooldown. Not only can Darth Maul use his Spin Attack to launch himself at an enemy, but it can also be used to make a hasty retreat if under fire. Although the Spin Attack deals quite a bit of damage, it does not often kill enemy units and additional attacks may be required. That said, the Spin Attack can be very effective against a large cluster of enemies, as it can deal damage to all of them simultaneously, leaving them vulnerable to a few quick strikes from Darth Maul's lightsaber. The Spin Attack will also deflect incoming laser bolts when used. Health and Movement Weapon Abilities Furious Throw= |-| Choke Hold= |-| Spin Attack= Star Cards Boost Cards Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= ( emote; complete "Exact Revenge" timed challenge during October 16-, 2019 special event) |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Trivia *Sam Witwer, voice of Emperor Palpatine in and the voice of Maul in Star Wars the Clone Wars & Star Wars Rebels, returns to voice Darth Maul in Battlefront II. *A feature in Star Wars Battlefront II ''makes lightsaber attacks visible like they are in the movies as glowing streaks on solid surfaces such as floors or walls. This is most visible when Darth Maul uses his Furious Throw on an enemy directly in front of him, leaving a bright orange line along the floor as his saber spins towards its unfortunate victim. This is a completely aesthetic feature and does not damage the map. *His lightsaber swing speed is the fastest in the game, almost swinging twice in every second (1.9 swings/second). *Although technically affiliated with the Separatists faction in-game, Darth Maul was never a Separatist in the canon lore, but in fact was an enemy of both the Separatists and the Galactic Republic. **In his only Skywalker saga movie appearance, ''The Phantom Menace, Darth Maul was working with the Trade Federation. When the Trade Federation later secretly joined the Separatists, Darth Maul no longer worked with them due to his defeat by Obi-Wan Kenobi at the end of the film and his presumed death. Updates Health regained upon defeating enemy hero *FURIOUS THROW base damage increased from 75 to 85 points. *Fixed an issue where FURIOUS THROW could do double damage on its way back to player. *Fixed an issue where Darth Maul's CHOKE HOLD would occasionally do no damage when used at the same time as Kylo Ren's FREEZE.}} Gallery Battlefront E3 2017 03.jpg|Promotional image of Darth Maul encountering Yoda. Darth_Maul_BFII.jpg|Darth Maul in Theed, on Naboo. Darth_Maul_BF2.jpg Star Wars Battlefront II - Darth Maul (Sven Juhlin).jpg Battlefront_II_08.png darth-maul-star-wars-battlefront-2-4k-pu-2160x3840.jpg SWBFII Darth Maul Icon.png|In-game icon for Darth Maul. de:Darth Maul Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Separatists Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Separatist Heroes Category:Dark Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains